


Goodbye, My Friend

by kay72



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, look out he's got a gun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay72/pseuds/kay72
Summary: I wanted to write a scene that is essentially a modern take on the final scene from the musical, in which Christine is a musical arts major who is forced to face off against her classmate and former online friend, Eric, who is holding her fiancee's life hostage. It's about the pain of what could have been, and exploring the complex thoughts and emotions that come with being in Christine's position. Oh, and Eric's got a gun.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I spelled Erik with a "c" is because it's meant to be a modernization of his original name. I mean, how many times have you seen Eric spelled with a "k" irl? It's a big fat 0 for me. Just thought I'd clarify before going in.

“Put down the gun, Eric!” Christine screamed, as her former friend and partner threatened to kill her childhood friend and current fiancée.

“I said it’s your choice!” Eric screamed back. “Either you leave with me or he dies!”

“I can’t let you do this for me,” Raoul pleaded with Christine. “This is my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up!” Eric shoved the barrel of the gun into Raoul’s temple. “Either way you lose, Christine, just make your decision.”

Christine stood there frozen with fear and indecision, her eyes fixated on Raoul. Then, her gaze shifted to focus on Eric, and her expression melted into one of sadness and grief. Her shoulders began to shake as a flood of tears streamed down her face. She could have sworn she saw Eric’s expression soften, ever so slightly.

“How could you do this to me, Eric?” She spoke softly. After she said it her breathing became heavier and her sadness turned to rage. “I thought you were my friend!”

Eric seemed somewhat taken aback by this. Christine continued “All those years we spoke to each other online. _You helped me through one of the worst times of my life_. After my father died and I had to go into foster care all I had was _you_. And _you-!_ ” She pointed an accusatory finger at Eric. “You told me about everything! About the kids at school, about your neighbors, about your mom when your dad wasn’t around to protect you anymore.”

Eric’s expression hardened. “I told you _almost_ everything,” he said, and for a second, he found himself looking down, ashamed of his naked face.

“You know… your appearance didn’t really matter to me. It really didn’t.” She shook her head as hot tears continued to pour.

“You’re lying!” Eric was crying too, now. He tried to interrupt her, but she continued.

“But what you did, Eric? You’ve _killed_ people! There’s no coming back from that!”

“We had a plan! You promised!” Eric yelled.

“I know…” She admitted. “You’re so talented. You were going to be a composer, and I was going to be a singer, and you were going to write the songs for me, and I was going to sing them for you. We were going to do it all, and we were going to do it _together_ -” Her words were interrupted by her own sobbing, and something bitter arose in her. “ _But don’t act like it was my fault it didn’t work out that way._ ”

“You left me for him!” He jabbed Raoul with the gun again.

“I left you because you’re a _killer_ ,” Christine hissed.

“You were all I had!” He said, the desperation in his voice more apparent than usual. “You were fine with it when I blackmailed them. You were fine with it when I threatened them-”

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it!” Christine admitted, and then took a moment to stew over her worlds. “I thought so much of you.”

“Well you were wrong, I suppose,” Eric said. “I’m a monster, just like everyone I’ve ever known has told me. _Including you_.”

She realized he was right, and it showed on her face. She _was_ just like everyone else, now. Afraid of him. Disgusted by him. But she knew better, she knew him. She did. She knew the man he was, who he could have been, and who he _could still be_.

“Just make your decision, Christin! I’m tired of this!” The inflection of his voice told her that maybe she’d gotten through to him. At least, just a little bit.

Christin let the anger and fear drip off of her, and allowed herself to remember every happy memory she made with Eric. Getting to talk with him after a long day at high school, hearing his laughter over voice calls, his patience and kindness when he gave her pointers on her vocal training. It was still him, despite his face, despite everything.

She began walking towards him.

“Stay where you are!” Eric said, pointing the gun at her. “Christine, I’m warning you! Christine!”

He wouldn’t shoot her. He wouldn’t.

She walked right up to him, until the gun was planted firmly in her chest. She looked him in the eye. Her fury was gone, and so was his. The hand holding the gun dropped to his side, and he looked down at his shoes, defeated.

“I care about you, Eric,” She told him softly.

“But you don’t love me.”

“Not like that, no, but does that matter?” She placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look up at her again. “You are not alone.”

Eric's whole frame began to tremble, and another rush of tears escaped his eyes and slid down his warped visage. “I don’t believe you.”

“Then believe _this_.” That’s when she kissed him.

Raoul took the opportunity to get away and find cover. Christine hadn’t notice. She hadn’t meant for this to be a distraction. She wanted to prove something. She wanted to experience what _could_ have been.

After Eric finally pulled away the two of them stood there in silence for a little while. A silence that was soon replaced by the sound of distant police sirens. She heard Eric mutter under his breath “go.”

“What?”

“GO!” He began to gesture wildly. “Leave me! Go! Forget this ever happened! Forget about me! Just take Raoul and GO!”

Christine took his free hand in her’s. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he gave her a soft, sad smile.

With that, she turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand again, causing her to look back at him.

“And Christine?” He said.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She didn’t doubt it. Christine was blinded by her own tears, and her face contorted with sadness. All she could do was nod in response. His grip on her softened and their hands slipped apart for the last time.

Raoul immerged from his hiding place as Christine approached. She took him by the arm and the two of them ran out of there as fast as they could, but not before Christine could spare one final glance back at her friend, _her phantom_ , before walking out of his life forever.


End file.
